iStill Want You
by Project NICK
Summary: Ridgeway's "Couples Dance" is arriving, and Carly wants to take Freddie, but she has a problem: Freddie is moving away, and has moved on from loving Carly. Part of the April/June 'Stay My Baby' Creddie Fanfic Challenge.
1. Carly's Pain

**iStill Want Him**

_This story is part of the April/June "Stay My Baby" Creddie Fanfic Challenge_

Chapter 1: Carly's Pain

_Can we bring_

_Yesterday back around?_

'_Cause I know how I feel_

_About you now_

_I was dumb, I was wrong_

_I let you down_

_But I know how I feel_

_About you now_

Carly Shay sighed, ending the song she was playing on her laptop. She had been hoping that it could help her feel better, and to solve the problem she was in, but it hardly helped at all. "This will never work out!" said Carly, to herself.

Her older brother and legal guardian, Spencer, walked in happily through the door, and said in a goofy tone, "How's my little sister?"

Carly said, "I'm fine, Spencer…" but he noticed that she didn't look okay. In fact, he saw that her face was sad, and that her eyes were a little red, so he guessed that she'd cried a little bit while he was out.

He asked, "What's wrong, Carly?" She sighed, and thought that Spencer could help her out a little with the problem she was in, so she said, "I'm in a bit of a problem, Spencer."

Her older, goofy brother became a little serious, and he asked, "What is it?"

Carly said, "Well, you know that our school's having their big 'Couples' dance in two days, right?"

Spencer nodded his head, and said, "Oh, let me guess… You don't have a date, do you?" Carly's eyes became a little watery, and she said, "Well, no, Spencer, because Jake and Shane are unavailable. Shane's also with Sam at the Meat Festival."

The girl's older brother said, "Well, aside from that being weird… What about Freddie?"

Carly's eyes became redder as she said, "I was going to take Freddie, but… he told me yesterday that his mother was taking him to Alaska permanently, and he said… that he… doesn't love me…"

She sobbed, and said, "Freddie said that he doesn't want me as his girlfriend anymore, but… I… 'want' him, Spencer."

Her older brother asked, "Want him how, Carly?" and she said, "As… as a… well, sort-of as a boyfriend, but mostly my date to the dance… and he said he's 'moved on' from loving me."

Spencer sighed, and said, "Okay… How about tomorrow you talk to Freddie again, here in the apartment? I'll get him to sit on the couch when you two return home from school… Trust me, Carly; if anyone can fix him, it's you…" His little sister smiled, and she went up to the bathroom to wash her hands (because it was almost dinner-time… while Spencer sighed as he stood up, and said, "I got to fix this…"

Then, he went out the door, knocked on Freddie's apartment door, and when it opened, Spencer walked in, and then, he slowly closed the door...


	2. The Dark Side

**iStill Want Him**

Chapter 2: The Dark Side

The next day, Carly opened her apartment door, returning from school, and when she closed the door, Carly looked up as she turned around, seeing Freddie on the couch. She hadn't seen him ever since he'd told her the "bad news"… but seeing him now made her think for a little that she hadn't seen him at all today because her best friend had his hair messy and sloppy, and was wearing black pants, a black shirt, black sneakers, and his eyes looked dark, irritated, full of anger… and a little sad.

Both of them said, "You're here…", and Freddie spoke again, but he had a rougher, deeper, and angrier voice now. "Well, since I saw you, I guess that I can leave now." He got up, ready to leave, but Carly soon began to cry. "Freddie, _please _stay here... Don't leave me!"

Freddie groaned, and said, "I've moved on, Carly… My mom is taking me to Alaska, and since you never told me that you wanted to be my girlfriend again… **after **I told you that I'd be waiting for you… I don't have feelings for you anymore, and I've seen pictures of hot girls from Alaska."

Carly said, "Freddie, I'm sorry… okay? I _did _want to be your girlfriend again, but…" Her best friend's voice rose as he said, "But what, Shay?" The sixteen-year-old teenage girl looked at her best friend, and she realized that Freddie wasn't the same anymore. For now, he was an angered, pained, and irritated bad-boy! "Freddie, please… I _**love**_ you! I really love you…"

For a moment, Carly saw Freddie's face light up, but… for some reason, it went back to his "bad-boy" face, and he said, "Save your lies for someone who believes you, Carly… because I don't believe you, or **in **you, anymore."

When he said that to her, Carly's heart began to break, and she started to cry… while the new Freddie scoffed, but then… she heard him say, "Carly…" and she looked up, wiping away her tears, noticing that his face was now upset, as if he didn't want to tell her what he was about to say.

"I'm moving to Alaska tomorrow. I'm never seeing you again…" However, Carly didn't let him finish because she stood up, slowly gaining courage, and she told him to leave now. "Why?" said Freddie, in his regular voice. "I'd rather remember the Freddie Benson that I came to love as more than a best friend… than the one sitting on my couch, who's breaking my heart."

Freddie's heart soon felt weird, and he was speechless. He walked away in silence, opened the door, but when Carly wanted to say one more thing.

"Don't forget that you're the only boy that I've _**enjoyed **_kissing more than once… and I enjoyed them a lot, Freddie Benson." Then, she went up to her bedroom, leaving Freddie speechless again, and in his mind, which was full of anger and pain, was now filling up with memories of him with Carly, including the recent one with he'd just had with her.

Freddie began to leave, but he suddenly saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned back around, seeing the whole object that had caught his eye, and saw that it was a mirror. "I never saw **this **one in their apartment before!" He walked toward it, and he recognized the mirror as one of the ones Spencer had used to watch the Boat Channel while in the bathroom.

When he reached it, Freddie saw his reflection… but it wasn't what he expected. "What _**am I**_?" thought Freddie, hating his new looks, and as heard Carly's sob coming from upstairs, Freddie said, to himself, "What have I done?"

Then, in his mind, a terrible memory of Carly crying earlier re-played, and that's when Freddie realized what he'd done to her… to Carly, his best friend since the 6th grade… to the only girl that he'd loved very much.

"I'm not Freddie Benson anymore…" said Freddie, and as he looked at his reflection again, frowning, he said, "I've become an Anakin Skywalker that's turned to the Dark Side!" Then, he had an idea, and was smiling as he left the apartment, the idea becoming longer and better…


	3. True to Your Heart

**iStill Want Him**

Chapter 3: True to Your Heart

Carly was now in the _iCarly _studio, with boxes of old stuff belonging to her, and was throwing away the broken stuff inside a box labeled "Throw in Dumpster", which was halfway full. "Well, this is sort-of keeping me happy, and keeping my thoughts away from…" she began, but when the thought finished in her mind, Carly began feeling sad.

She couldn't believe that Freddie, who was probably at the airport right now, had broken her heart... "I can't believe that one of my best friends is leaving!" thought Carly, and she knew that she would never find a "guy" best-friend like him. Carly began re-putting junk in the box, but she stopped at a picture frame, given to her by Freddie. The picture inside was them at Carly's 16th birthday party, and she smiled, thinking of the moments she had with Freddie.

However, the thoughts were interrupted when her cell-phone rang, and she answered it, not checking the Caller ID. "Hello?" she answered calmly, and the person calling her said, "Hey, Carly, it's me…" She instantly recognized who it was, and she cried, "Freddie? Oh, please tell me it's you…" Carly was happy to hear Freddie say, "Yeah, it's me" in his regular voice instead of the rougher and deeper one that he'd spoke in yesterday.

Carly was about to talk to him when she realized that Freddie didn't give any kind of clue if he was the same again… or if he was still the "Darth" version of Freddie, the one that had broken her heart. "You know, you got some nerve calling me, Fredward Benson, after your 'bad boy' thing yesterday."

Hearing his best friend say that made Freddie sigh… and he frowned, knowing that he'd have to do something to make Carly take her back... even though he had acted like a jerk the day before. "Carly, I'm sorry… and as your best friend, I know I was horrible to you, which was the first thing on my list of things that I would never do to you."

"I'm _really_, _**really **_sorry, Carly…" said Freddie sadly. "And, if it's all right with you, I'd love to be your best friend again."

Carly looked at the picture frame in her hand, smiled, and inside her mind, she heard herself say, "Oh, just forgive him…" So, she said, "Freddie… you've been a real jerk to me ever since you first told me you had 'moved on' from loving me… but we _**are **_best friends, and… I love you, and I forgive you, Freddie…"

Freddie smiled, and said, "Thanks… Now, uh, according to Spencer, our school is having the 'Couples' dance tonight, right?" However, Carly told him that she wasn't going after all, and he said, 'Why not? I thought Ridgeway was having it tonight… or am I going nuts?" He heard Carly laugh, and he grinned, but he asked her again why she wasn't going to the school's dance.

Carly sighed, and said, "Well, I was going to go with Gibby, but I quickly decided to not do _that, _so now I'm in the iCarly studio, ready to go… but I'm not since you, Shane, and Jake are unavailable."

Freddie laughed, and to her surprise, he said, "Well, first of all… I'm not moving, as of now, because I talked my mom into staying, which ended with me watching her storm away in anger, and second, I want you to turn around."

Carly smiled, but now she was confused, so she turned around… and she saw Freddie, who was in front of the iCarly studio door the whole time, and he had a cellphone next to his ear. "Freddie?" said Carly, hanging up her phone, and she put it away. Her best friend grinned, hanged up his phone, and opened the door, walking in.

Freddie was wearing a black-and-shiny tuxedo, with a black tie on, along with black dress pants, shiny Italian black dancing shoes, and he held up a bouquet of roses. He gave them to her, and said, "Hey, Carly…"

Carly put the roses on the front of the car-seat that Spencer built, and she hugged Freddie tightly, while he also hugged her, and Carly began to smile and cry. "Oh, please, Carly, no more tears…" said Freddie, feeling her tears fall on his neck, and Carly let go, wiping away her tears.

Freddie said, "Now, uh, are you ready to dance?" but Carly said, "Look, Freddie, I made my decision… I'm not going to the dance." He grinned, and said, "Yeah, I know... and who said that we were going there?"

Carly became confused, so Freddie chuckled, and he went to the laptop used for iCarly. Then, he pressed a few buttons in a certain pattern, and after that, an unknown song began playing, that went like this…

_Baby, I see your future  
and it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see  
you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
Till you let go  
Don't be scared  
Of what you don't know_

_You must be_  
_True to your heart_  
_That's when the_  
_heavens will part_  
_And baby, shower you_  
_with my love_  
_Open your eyes_  
_Your heart can tell_  
_you no lies_  
_And when you're true_  
_to your heart_  
_I know it's gonna lead_  
_you straight to me_  
_(Got to be true_  
_to your heart)_

"It's called 'True To Your Heart', Carly" said Freddie. "I thought you'd like it… after I got it from Pear Tunes" His best friend smiled, and he knew that she believed that he was back to being his old self.

Then, Freddie paused it (using the _iCarly _remote), switched to slow music, and said, "Well, now… don't you think we that we both deserve one nice dance tonight?" The teenage girl chuckled, remembering him saying that to her a few months ago, and (like last time) she said, "Absolutely…"

Freddie went to the center of the studio, followed by Carly, and when they had their arms around each other, Freddie said, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Carly… I promise to never to do that again."

Carly smiled at him, and said, "I love you, Freddie…" Then, she put her head on his shoulder, and they both smiled as they held each other…


End file.
